Main Course
by Salysha
Summary: Chris and Leon meet for dinner and intimate relations. Slash, yaoi, Chris/Leon.


**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil and Resident Evil characters are the property of Capcom. This is nonprofit fan fiction.

**Warnings**: Slash, yaoi, m/m. Sex between men.

**Pairing**: Chris/Leon

* * *

**Main Course**

by Salysha

* * *

Chris was striding for the lobby two steps at a time. He was late, and he wasn't dressed for the occasion. He'd meant to go by his place and switch to something sharper, maybe slacks and a sports jacket, but the schedule had washed up. The only things reminding him of good intentions were the dress shoes that were a cold comfort and went _oh-so-well_ with used garb. The sliding doors opened and let him to the bar at the lobby.

Leon spotted him, curved a smile through his glass and got on his feet as Chris made the final steps over to him.

"Chris."

"Leon," Chris said in a low voice and grabbed his hand, patting his elbow for further measure. "So sorry I'm late. This is all on me."

Leon immediately brushed his concerns off. "Don't worry about it. Glad you could make it," he said, his voice the ripple of mercury it always was.

Leon had actually dressed up, the bastard. He had a black suit and a blue shirt, open at the collar. Leon was a pretty snappy dresser when he put his mind to it. Chris felt even more underachieving, but he did spot a chink in the armor. It made him feel better.

Chris grinned. "Nice shoes."

Behind the flapping pants legs, Leon was doing his best to hide blue-striped, white sneakers. "Yeah...," he said, embarrassed.

"We have a table?" Chris said, still doing the Cheshire Cat grin.

Leon forgot about his shoes and flicked a nod at the dining area.

"Yeah, I have a reservation. Moved it up by half an hour. That—" he added over his shoulder, already making his way to the maître d', "—wasn't a stab."

It was a nice hotel. All smooth white surfaces and metal colors. Probably live music on the weekends, too. Right now, soft backtracks were playing out jazzy tunes. Chris and Leon pulled up a table and investigated the menu. They both settled on steak, ordered drinks, and were left to their privacy.

"Business first. I have something to show you," Leon said and dug into his pocket. Chris huddled closer and passed a look around. Good dinner, nice people, meeting in nice clothes. No one to pay attention. He took the folded sheets from Leon and started looking them over.

Chris frowned at the information he found. Movement in an area that had shown signs of increased interest in biowarfare. Suspected B.O.W. encounter, new characteristics observed on a previously unknown species. Sightings near facilities previously occupied by the pharmaceutical corporation . . .

"Umbrella," Chris said under his breath. Leon's eyes flickered on the other side of the table, but he displayed no other public reaction. Chris folded the papers and folded them into his pocket, straightening up. His look was grim. "Thanks for this."

Leon curved a quick look that served for acknowledgement. "It's probably coming on your desk any day now."

"I'll say. Thanks for that," Chris said again. He gave one last thoughtful, annoyed frown and buried work for the evening.

"Welcome."

Their drinks arrived. Beer and cocktails. The glimmering glasses were placed on the table, and the waiter left. Leon took a glass and waited for Chris to pick up his.

"So, Chris."

"Leon." They smirked at each other.

They were well through the entrée and into pushing the greens around the plate before Leon broached the real subject.

"Seeing anyone?" Leon asked casually.

"You?"

Leon's weave of his head was subtle. His eyes were fixated on Chris. They hunched closer together. Leon glanced around, giving a vague smile.

"You want dessert?"

"This is dessert. I'm saving the main course for later." Chris' eyes were intent on him. Chris was giving that look that stripped his soul.

* * *

Leon's car stood in the parking lot. Chris had been wisely thinking ahead and taken a cab. Leon was about to open his door, when Chris stepped in.

"I'm driving."

Leon stepped back, affronted. "It's my car."

"Good for you. I'm driving."

"What the hell, Chris?"

Leon didn't sound too convincing. Chris seemingly gave him more leash before making a demand.

"Show me your driver's license."

"No."

"Let me see."

"No." Leon sensed Chris wasn't going to drop it. The decision took only moments: he pushed the keys at Chris and shoved his chest before crossing over to the other side. Grinning to himself, Chris had already placed himself into the driver's seat and found the ignition, while Leon stalked to the passenger seat. Chris adjusted his seat and the rearview mirror. He was about to start up when he thought better of it; sighing to himself, he pulled the seatbelt on before even touching the ignition. Leon and his obsession with buckling up . . . .

"How many strikes this time?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Leon huffed. "Never you mind."

He'd never been able to figure it out. For someone who was so smart and quick to think on his feet, the guy was useless with motor vehicles. Just because Leon was using his government credentials to still drive didn't mean being in his ride constituted an acceptable risk. Chris couldn't help it. "Didn't you learn any driving in high school?"

Leon crossed his arms morosely.

* * *

Leon was staying at a two-story roadside motel. Chris felt quite depraved, sneaking into his room off the books, but no one was out to take notice. Leon's suite was on the second floor, at the far end of the parking lot. They climbed the stairs up and keyed themselves in. Chris kicked his shoes off and got rid of his coat.

He flung himself on the bed and made himself comfortable, while Leon disappeared in the bathroom. Leon didn't take too long, though; he came down striding deliberate steps. Chris flipped the TV off and got up. Standing, they measured each other up.

He wondered what kind of initiative Leon would take. Leon sort of ground against him and drew lips along his, bottom-up, up his lower lip. Chris smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers along Leon's face.

Leon wasted little time getting him on his back, astride him. Grinding, loosely brushing against his crotch, Leon leaned down with a teasing grip.

"Picked up new moves, huh?"

Leon stopped. "Actually, I haven't... since we met last."

"What the hell, Leon? It's been two years." Chris looked amazed.

"I can go two more if you don't shut up," Leon gritted out.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Chris said seriously. He sobered, glancing Leon up and down. "All the more for me."

His hand wavered before it landed on Leon, touching lightly. He hesitated.

"I'm glad."

Leon pacified. His lips were so soft against Chris. Chris reached up enthusiastically.

"Did you bring...?"

"Yeah, I got them." Leon stopped, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Chris."

Chris let the jab go. He'd deserved it for earlier. Leon was relaxing, coming closer to sitting on his bulge. He squeezed Leon's junk.

Leon bolted off. "I'll get them."

Chris took the moment to get rid of his clothes. Leon came back and took no time shedding his. He pushed at Chris' chest as he landed back astride on Chris' lap. This time, there was nothing between them. He felt heat behind him, low and pulsing.

"Ever occur to you we might do this differently? You know, _switch_?"

Chris grinned. "Nope."

He was pretty sure Leon was happy with the way they were doing things, just griping for the sake of it. Leon was fluffing him up, not that he needed any. He had barely suited up when Leon was already moving ahead.

"Do you need—?"

"No, just let me," Leon's voice faded away. He gave a moist look under his bangs, one shiny eye visible.

_Yeah._ Chris settled back. He was eager for it, too.

Chris pushed the hair off his face, which was useless, as usual; the blond strands fell back to Leon's face as soon as Chris' hand dropped.

Leon had his own routine he didn't prefer to interrupt. He let Leon do it in his own way, work it in the way he wanted to, while he waited patiently and did his share to support Leon's weight. He grunted as Leon fitted himself down.

He let Leon set the pace for this. It was slow going, but eventually, Leon brought his hand from behind his back and braced himself on the bed. Once he got more comfortable, the action welcomed Chris' contribution, too. He listened to Leon breathing heavily and his breath hitch just right when he hit the spot.

Leon dropped on his shins, catching his breath. Chris steadied him, stroking his thigh.

"You look great," Chris said.

Leon wavered and finally lowered his voice a notch. "Not so bad yourself."

They adjusted to a new position. Leon huddled close, managed to brush their lips together before pulling upright again, and now the work was on Chris, while Leon was more relaxed, more excited. Chris was fisting his shaft, drawing his knees up to bundle them up tighter. He didn't let go even when his palm took the first hit and didn't stop before he hit point himself.

Leon got off, dropped on his back. Chris patted his side and got up for a moment. He came back and pulled the sheets over his lap. Leon drew breaths, let his head drop to the side. When he managed the vim to move, the bathroom on the other side of the room seemed like the place to be.

He climbed over Chris, quite deliberately, sure to press weight on Chris' chest as he dropped on the floor and trod to the shower.

"You need someone to wash your back?" Chris called from the bed.

"Try lower. And the other side."

Chris grinned as he pushed the sheets off. Maybe Leon would be up for round two in the morning; making it long. And less garden variety.

**THE END**

* * *

**Feedback welcomed!**

**Hearty thanks** to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) for the proofreading!

**Published **November 9, 2013.


End file.
